Kimi Dake O Motto Motomete
by Sime-Chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke berusaha untuk menemukan seseorang yang disukainya sewaktu kecil sampai-sampai ia ingin melupakan sosok misterius itu. Namun, bagaimana kisahnya jika sosok itu tiba-tiba datang lagi dihadapanya secara tiba-tiba ? Maka dari itu ikuti kisahnya :D check it out! SasuNaru.


**Kimi Dake O Motto Motomete**

**(Hanya Kamu Yang Terus Kucari)**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto ©

Rated : M

Pair : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance &amp; Hurt/Comfort

By : Sime-Chan ©

Uzumaki Naruto 17 tahun.

Uchiha Sasuke 17 tahun.

NB : semua karakter bisa berubah umurnya sesuai jalannya cerita.

* * *

Alunan musik jazz dari sebuah Bar terdengar jelas dari telinga remaja tanggung berambut hitam ini. Remaja ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang berperawakan tinggi dan tampan. Tidak heran kenapa para kaum hawa mengejarnya bahkan rela menjual dirinya dihadapan Sasuke. Bersyukurlah karena ia juga terlahir dari clan 'Uchiha' dimana yang menyandang nama baik se-anterio Jepang bahkan sampai keluar Negeri.

-Sasuke POV Mode On-

Apa ? kalian sudah tahukan namaku dan seluk belukku. Jadi, aku tidak perlu menceritakannya lagi. Aku hanya ingin menghibur diriku sendiri. Didalam Bar ini, aku bisa melihat bermacam-macam manusia. Dari pria hidung belang sampai wanita penggoda. Namun, mataku tidak ada henti-hentinya menatap mahluk kuning diujung sana. Mengingatkan aku pada ...

'Sasuke-Chan, **daijoubu** ?'

'Sasuke-Chan, jangan menangis ya.'

'Sasuke-Chan, aku janji akan menjagamu.'

'Sasuke-Chan, gomen ... aku harus pergi.'

'Sasuke-Chan, a-aree ... jangan menangis lagi. Jaga benda ini untuku ya.'

'Sayonara ...'

'BRAK' suara gelas yang Sasuke sedikit benturkan keras diatas meja.

"Chikusso ... dimana dia berada." kataku sambil meremas kepala yang penat dan mencengkram gelas wine di depanku.

-Sasuke POV Mode Off-

"Butuh teman ?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning dan ia tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke. Iapun duduk disamping pemuda raven dan mulai memesan minuman.

"Kau ... penghiburkah disini ? Jika memang benar pergilah. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." kata Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut adanya kehadiran pemuda itu. Namun, karena pikirannya kacau tidak sadar dirinya mengusir pemuda manis itu.

"Aree ... hahaha kenapa berfikir kalau aku adalah penghibur ? aku bukan penghibur disini. Aku hanya pelanggan yang ingin mencari teman agar tidak kesepian." Kata pemuda itu.

"Souka, siapa namamu ?" tanya Sasuke sepertinya yang mulai penasaran dengan pemuda disampingnya.

"Hahaha ... kau tidak perlu tahu. Suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya." kata pemuda itu terkekeh geli sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Apa mak- ..." kata-kata Sasuke terpotong, "Sudah waktunya aku harus pergi, jaa." kata pemuda itu segera pamit dan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan cepat. " Tsk! oi tunggu." Kata Sasuke sedikit keras.

Sasuke paling benci jika harus dikejar rasa penasaran terus menerus. Ia berlari mengejar pemuda itu sampai keluar dari Bar. Setelah dilihat sekeliling ternyata hasilnya nihil. Sekarang posisinya sedang berada di area parkir Bar, ia berjalan sambil sesekali menendang kerikil didepannya. Sasuke mulai mencari mobil blue sport ferrari miliknya. Sasuke duduk sejenak sambil memegang kalung berliontin batu permata warna biru, setelahnya ia melesat pergi.

* * *

**07:00 am at Konohagakuen.**

Konohagakuen adalah sekolah SMA yang sangat terkenal. Bahkan murid-muridnya berdominasi **bourgeoisie. **Siapapun yang paling kaya maka disitulah mereka merasa paling berkuasa. Walaupun, memang ada yang tidak** bourgeoisie** mungkin mereka hanya dianggap sampah. Sasuke Uchiha adalah salah satu murid dari sekolah tersebut.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruangan kelas.

'SRAK' bunyi pintu bergeser.

"Ohayou Sasuke-Kun!" teriak Sakura Haruno dan Ino Yamanaka bersamaan. Itu cukup ingin membuat Sasuke ingin meninju kedua wajah wanita itu.

Saat Sasuke berjalan dengan aura khasnya. Dingin dan cool. Ia duduk dan menopang dagunya sambil memandang jendela dengan malas. Mata tajamnya itu yang paling keren, dimana setiap tatapanya bisa membuat wanita jatuh hati.

"Yo! Shika, apa kau sudah mendengar wali kelas kkita diganti ?" tanya Kiba asyik bermain game pspnya.

"Mendoukusei ... jika memang benarpun, aku tidak peduli." ujar Shikamaru santai sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Yang menariknya ... sensei kita ini sebaya dengan kita." kata Chouji memakan kripik singkong favoritenya tanpa henti-hentinya.

"Hontou- ..." kata Kiba terpotong dengan adanya orang asing yang masuk kekelas dengan santai, sampai membuat kelas itu hening seketika.

'SRAK' bunyi pintu tiba-tiba.

Seseorang pemuda lumayan tinggi datang dengan memakai pakaian santai dan memegang buku pelajaran. Ia berdiri didepan anak didiknya dengan mantap sambil tersenyum. Menatap satu persatu dan tochdown! bertemulah Sasuke disana.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto dan disini saya akan menjadi guru kalian. Mohon kerja samanya." kata Naruto tegas.

'A-apa ?! D-dia ?!' batin Sasuke kaget setengah mati.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

oke, hajimemashite minna-san. saya sime kembali lagi kedunia fanfiction dengan membawa cerita SasuNaru.

Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk kalian yang bersedia membaca fic gajeku ini, jika kalian melihat typo harap maklum aku juga baru belajar :D

sekian dariku dan aku lebih berterima kasih jika kalian memberikan 'review' jaa na ~ 3

**daijoubu :** Baik-baik saja ?

**bourgeoisie : **Orang golongan atas.


End file.
